


Somebody To You

by pb_and_j



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Another Vid, F/F, since everyone liked the first one so much, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pb_and_j/pseuds/pb_and_j
Summary: "...all I every wanna be is somebody to you..."





	Somebody To You

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eg5DeEYXg1c>

I decided to make another video since everyone enjoyed the first one so much. Tell me what you think!


End file.
